Lost
by Mana Maru
Summary: Lag,Zazie,dan Connor mendapatkan tugas dari Largo untuk mengantarkan surat,tetapi Aria salah memberikan surat kepada mereka,apa yg akan terjadi?.


Lost

RATE: K+

GENRE: HUMOR/ADVENTURE.

DISCLAIMER: aku cuman bikin cerita ini ya!,yg punya Letter bee itu Asada Hiroyuki.

SUMMARY: Lag,Zazie,dan Connor mendapatkan tugas dari Largo untuk mengantarkan surat,tetapi Aria salah memberikan surat kepada mereka,apa yg akan terjadi?.

WARNING: FANFIC ABAL,CACAT, TYPO,OOC,DAN APALAH ITU...

GAK SUKA,GAK USAH BACA *Wide smile* :D

Chapter 01

.

.

.

Suatu pagi di Bee hive...

Zazie : JIAAAAH!,TOLONG!,PINTU NYA NGGAK BISA DI BUKAAA! *Menggedor2 Pintu sambil berteriak dari dalam sebuah ruangan*.

Lag : eh Connor,kamu denger gak?.

Connor : dengar apa?.

Lag : tadi ada yang teriak dari dalam ruangan itu *sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada di sebelah nya*.

Connor : ...,eh benar!,tadi aku dengar ada yang teriak.

Zazie : TOLONG!,PINTUNYA GAK BISA DI BUKA! *teriak-nya sekali lagi*.

Lag : Jangan-jangan...

Connor: "jangan-jangan" apa Lag?.

Lag : PINTU NYA BISA NGOMONG! *Ancang-Ancang Lari Marathon(?)*.

Connor : *Narik Lag* Eit,Eit,Lag!,kamu apa-apaan sih?!,Mana mungkin pintu bisa ngomong?!.

Lag : eh,bener juga ya...,tadi aku lupa Mikir #plaaak.

Zazie : eh?,Lag,Connor?,itu kalian kan?,tolong bukain pintu nya dong *teriak zazie ke-3 kali nya*.

Lag : lah?,kok pintu nya bisa tau nama kita sih?.

Zazie : eh,aku bukan pintu!,aku ini ZAZIE, Z-A-Z-I-E, ZA-ZIE, Dibaca ZAZIE #plaaak.

Lag : Hah?,siapa?,maaf gak kedengeran.

Zazie : AKU INI ZAAAAZIIIEEEEE!.

Lag : hah?,apa?.

Connor: Lag,kamu tuli ya?.

Lag : heh?,enggak kok!.

Connor : trs,kamu tau gak siapa yang tadi ngomong?.

Lag : aku tau kok,yang ngomong tadi itu Zazie kan?.

Connor : nah,itu tau!.

Lag : *lupa* eh,tunggu tadi yang ngomong siapa? #Amnesia_seketika.

Connor : *sweetdrop* hah,terserah lah.

Lag : hei,pintu yang bisa bicara!,aku pergi dulu ya!,daaah! *lari ke ruangan Largo bersama Connor*.

Zazie : eh,Lag,Connor!,BANTUIIIN! *teriak Zazie untuk ke-4 kali nya.

~Di ruangan Largo~

Lag : KAICHOU!,Aku dan Connor sudah disini! *berteriak di depan meja Largo*.

Largo : iya,iya,aku udah tau,tapi jangan teriak-teriak lagi!,Mengganggu suasana tau! #tabok.

Lag : eh,Gomen Nasai *Bow*.

Largo : iya,iya ngomong-ngomong kalian dapat tugas.

Aria : Baiklah,Lag,Connor,dan...,eh dimana Zazie?.

Lag : *mikir* emmm.., aku gak tau... #plaaaak.

Aria : em,okay kalo begitu,Lag dan Con- *Aria pun berhenti karena tiba-tiba...*.

Zazie : LAAAAAAAAAAAG! *teriak Zazie dari depan pintu*.

Lag : oh!,hai Zazie,kamu dari mana saja?.

Zazie : kamu! *nunjuk Lag* Lag!,kan tadi aku minta ke kamu Tolong bukain pintu nya!,kok kamu gak bukain sih?!.

Lag : hah?,kapan?,aku gak inget #tendang.

Gauche : sudah-sudah,kalian jangan berantem lagi! *misahin Lag&Zazie pake sapu(?)*.

Aria : Kalian dapat tugas untuk mengantarkan Surat ini *sambil memberikan 3 surat kepada Lag,Connor,dan Zazie*.

Lag : baiklah!,kami akan mengantarkan nya sekarang!,daaah! *berlari keluar bee hive bersama Connor dan Zazie*.

Gauche : *melihat 3 surat yang ada di atas meja* heh,bukan nya ini surat yang harus mereka kirim ya?.

Aria : eh masa sih? *mengambil Surat yang sedang di pegang oleh Gauche* emmm...,eh benar juga ya!.

Gauche : ckckck,rupanya orang seperti kamu bisa kesalahan ya! *ketawa cengengesan(?)*.

Aria : *marah* ugh!, GAUCHEEEEEEEE! *ambil buku tebal,lempar ke gauche*.

Lalu...,terjadilah kejar2an Massal(?) Ala Tom and Jerry di Bee Hive.

semua orang di Bee Hive : *merasa ada gempa*.

Jiggy : eh,tunggu,tadi ada gempa lewat ya? #plaaaak.

Elena : kayak nya iya.

Aria : *melempar semua barang (termasuk meja) ke arah Gauche* AWAS KAMU GAUCHE SUEDEE!.

-LAG,ZAZIE,CONNOR POV'S-

Lag : eh Zazie,kita bakal jalan Lurus terus gitu?.

Zazie : emmm,gak tau deh.

Lag : oya,ayo liat Alamat surat tersebut!.

Zazie : ayo!,Connor ayo keluarkan surat nya!.

Connor : ini *sambil mengambil 3 surat yg ada di dalam tas nya*.

Lag : apa tulisan nya?!.

Zazie : tulisan nya...,kosong melompong #plaaaak.

All : *cengok 3 tahun(?)*.

Lag : hah?,maksudnya?.

Zazie : surat nya kosong semua!,gak ada alamat yg dituju dan gak ada isi nya! #buset.

Lag : hah?!,masa?! *ngambil 3 surat yg ada di Zazie* eh,bener juga ya!,berarti kita...

*hening seketika...*

Lag&Zazie : *otak nya masih memproses kata2 selanjutnya* kita..,KITA DI KERJAIN!.

Connor : *sweetdrop* hadah.

Lag : huwaaaa!,mereka jahat bangeeet! *nyobek2 Amplop kosong tadi*.

Zazie : Keterlaluan! *ngebakar amplop nya sampai tinggal abu*.

Lag&Zazie : AWAS KALIAN!, GAUCHE,ARIAAA! *berteriak menggunakan Toa colongan(?)*.

Connor : eh,Lag,Zazie kalian dapat Toa itu darimana?.

Lag&Zazie : kita nyolong dari rumah pak RW(?).

*tiba-tiba pak RW datang*

Pak RW : *nge-jitak Lag&Zazie* dasar,kalian anak-anak Nakal!.

Lag&Zazie : ampuuuuuun!.

Pak RW : jangan mencuri lagi!,sekarang kembalikan Toa itu!.

Lag&Zazie : I-Ittai...,ini... *ngembaliin Toa milik pak RW sambil nangis(?)*.

pak RW : jangan ulangi lagi! *pergi*.

Lag&Zazie: *nangis* huweeee...

Zazie: kamu! *nunjuk Lag* ini semua Salahmu!.

Lag: kok aku yang salah?!,kan kamu yg ngambil Toa itu!.

Connor : *liat Maru(Author-nya)Lewat* eh!,Maru!,tunggu!.

Maru(Author) : apa? *sambil membawa sodet dan wipol(?)*.

Connor : tolong bantu aku dong.

Maru : bantuin apa?.

Connor : misahin mereka *nunjuk Lag&Zazie* supaya mereka gak berantem lagi.

Maru : hm,yaudah deh *ngejitak Lag&Zazie* Oi!,jangan berantem mulu dong!,Berisik tau,ganggu suasana aja!.

Lag&Zazie : *diem berjamaah*.

Maru: oke,tuh mereka udah gak berantem lagi *langsung pergi sambil lempar2 Wipol dan sodet ke jalanan*.

Lag: eh Zazie,baikan yok!.

Zazie: ayok! *jabat tangan(?)*.

Connor: nah,ayo kita pergi lagi.

Lag&Zazie: oke! *lari bareng Connor,Niche,Steak,Vashuka,Gus*.

1 jam kemudian...

Lag: eh,Zazie,kita ada dimana?.

Zazie: em,gak tau deh.

Lag: berarti kita... *loading 25% untuk memproses kata-kata selanjut nya* Kita tersesaaaaaat!.

Zazie: heh,eh bener juga ya #plaaak.

*tiba-tiba ada suara aneh*

Lag: eh kalian denger suara gak ?.

.

.

.

To Be continued

Maru : horeeee!,Chapter 01 nya selesaiiii!,btw maaf klo ga lucu dan kalian kesel pas baca fic ini...,maaf...

Zazie : aku...,aku OOC nih... *mundung di pojokan*.

Maru : itu sih bukan masalah ku.

Zazie : jahaaaat! *frustasi*.

Maru : lihat!,di belakang kamu ada Kumbang!.

Zazie : MANA?!,MANA?! *ngangkat meja*

Lag : Abaikan saja mereka *nunjuk Maru&Zazie* oya,Maru bukan pemilik Letter bee,dia cuman membuat cerita nya saja *nyengir,pergi*.

Maru : Makasih Lag!.

Lag: ho-oh! *pergi*.

Maru: Review PLEASE *nyengir*.


End file.
